


Star Wars AU

by AutumnsWitch13



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: After the formation of the GALACTIC EMPIRE, the TRACYS find themselves seperated across lightyears. With their father's MYSTERIOUS DEATH the boys must struggle through their new lives under the Empire and find each other again.INDEFINITE HIATUS
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue - Scott

Scott felt as if he were empty. As if the noise of the traffic and the voices outside his office were in a totally different plane of reality.  
His father was dead.  
He was now head of the company.  
His father was dead.  
He would have to tell his brothers.  
His father was dead.  
He sat down with a bump. Why did everything happen at once? Sure the Jedi betraying the entire galaxy didn't directly affect him, and the Empire was a step forward. Apparently.  
He would have to tell his brothers.  
How would he tell his brothers?  
He had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting with these very short prologue chapters, please please comment if you're enjoying, intrigued, or vibing with it.


	2. Prologue - John

John pressed himself against the wall and hoped that it would be enough to keep him hidden. He had a back up plan, and a back up back up plan if it didn't, he just wasn't ready to start shooting people. He still had to argue against the flash of relief whenever he saw the white armour. These weren't clones, they were stormtroopers and they would kill him if they knew who he was.  
The footsteps faded away and he let go of the breath he had been holding.  
He didn't have a plan anymore. He had nowhere to go and everyone he'd ever trusted was dead. The safest place would be far away in the Outer Rim.  
So that was where he'd go.  
He took another deep breath and walked calmly out to his ship.


	3. Prologue - Virgil

Virgil wasn't going to give up. Not ever. He knew it was stupid and he knew it was well beyond illegal but he had to know.  
But was there any point?  
Scott was never around and Alan was considering the Academy. Trying to find Gordon was almost impossible and John...John was probably dead.  
He shook his head, he'd been staring at the holo too long. They needed family, especially now.  
His comm beeped with a notification.  
"Face match to Gordon Tracy found on Corellia."  
He grinned, pulling up the company surveillance files. He'd find them and he'd bring them home.


	4. Prologue - Gordon

If Gordon had learnt anything in the last few months he'd learned how to improvise. Even so this was a little beyond his comfort zone.  
He brought the ship in close. A hatch opened and a person in a mask waved.  
"I've got visual. Commencing operation Save This Absolute Frag-head From Another Dumb Mess-"  
"Just get on with it."  
"Absolutely boss, one first class rescue coming right up."  
He edged the ship closer and closer, someone scrambled out of the cockpit to open the upper hatch.  
The proximity sensors were screaming at him but he ignored them and held his breath as the figure above jumped.  
A new alarm whined, alerting him to a small impact that might've caused damage to the paintwork.  
"We've got them, let's go!"  
Gordon grinned and swerved away from the fancy yatch, heading for the stars.


	5. Prologue - Alan

Alan knew he was a good pilot. Everyone said he was a good pilot, and he'd aced every single flight sim he'd tried. But Grandma and Scott still weren't letting him apply for the Academy.  
He though maybe he understood. He gazed up at the night sky, trying to ignore the occasional ship, trying to find the right glowing star in the darkness. His family had lost a lot, father, mother, brothers. Maybe Scott was scared that if Alan went away he'd never come back. Just like Gordon did.  
He missed Gordon, and he missed Scott, and he missed dad.  
And there was the star he was looking for. He'd never known his mother and he accepted that, but sometimes he wished he had.


	6. Prologue - Kayo

Mandalore burned. The Jedi were dead. The Republic was no more. Her father had vanished and Kayo had run out of places to look. She had almost run out of credits.  
_Kriff._  
She got _Secret Keeper_ into orbit and hidden behind a fractured moon. She was lost, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now.  
She pulled off her helmet and rubbed away the threatening tears. She couldn't cry. Not now.  
_Think. Go back to the beginning._  
He'd been flying security detail for some big company from Hosnian Prime.  
_Okay. Ask them. Then go from there._  
She put her helmet in the passenger seat and punched in a course to Hosnian Prime.


	7. Prologue - Penelope

Lady Penelope swirled her wine, laughed at the ambassador's rather tasteless joke and wished to the stars that she was anywhere else.  
She was good at parties. No, she was excellent at parties. She was just fed up with people who had nothing more in their heads than gossip.  
She was bored.  
There was a job waiting for her outside this garish villa, she knew it. Whatever it was would involve a good deal of danger and she was seriously overdue some danger.  
"Everything alright Milady?"  
Trust Parker to see throught her façade.  
"Quite alright Parker. All clear?"  
"All clear. But we did recieve a message from a certain someone."  
"Oh?"  
"They asked you to meet tomorrow for lunch. The usual place."  
Penelope smiled, finally something interesting.


	8. Prologue - Brains

Brains sat down at his desk for the first time in what felt like years. It had only been a week - or maybe two - he was an engineer, he liked to be practical.  
He flipped through all the low-priority messages he'd missed or ignored. They stretched back months, most of them meant nothing, however...  
He pushed his glasses back up his nose and checked that he was alone.  
There was a message from Jeff Tracy, nearly a year old. It said a single word.  
Approved.  
Brains fumbled for his personal datapad, mistyped his password twice before managing to steady his hands enough to get it right. He opened the files and sent them to the holoprojector.  
The room was bathed in blue light, the schematics of five ships floated around him.  
He would have to tell Scott before he started building them. He wasn't sure if Scott knew about the plans or not, regardless he would have to tell him.  
He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the last of the prologues, I'll try and publish chapter 1 this week. Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos I love you all x


	9. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the death of JEFF TRACY, Scott plans to put his father's TOP SECRET PROJECT into action. There are just a few problems he needs to sort out first.

Virgil stuffed his comm in his pocket and stomped down the stairs. He got it. The company was important, and he didn't blame Alan for choosing his friend's party. It wasn’t their fault. Someone fell into step beside him. A vision in red.

“It was wonderful, Virgil.”

“I didn’t realise you were here.”

Lady Penelope smiled a disarmingly charming smile. “I heard you were playing and I simply had to come.”

“I really appreciate it, since none of my family could make it. Are you going to come back to the villa?”

“If I’m invited.”

He offered her his arm and she took it.

“How is it going?”

Virgil sighed. “Gordon turns up sometimes, he hasn’t spoken to any of us since, y’know.”

“Yes. I’m afraid he hasn’t contacted me either. And I haven’t had much luck with Scott’s request either.”

There was a pink luxury speeder waiting for them on the corner of the street. Parker got out and doffed his cap.

“Milady, Master Virgil. Where are we going?”

“Back to the villa.”

“Right you are, Milady.”

The journey to the villa was almost silent. Virgil watched the streets pass, his fingers moving in a silent melody on his knee.

“Drink?”

“Tea, have you got Gatalentan?”

“Yeah. Hey, MAX two Gatalentan teas thanks.”

They sat on the sofa and there was a minute of awkward silence.

“Scott asked me about joining your father’s project.”

“He did? As a pilot?”

Penelope laughed. “Oh no, I’m a terrible pilot, that’s why I have Parker. I’d be an agent of sorts, not much different to what I do now.”

MAX came over with their tea, whistling to himself. Penelope sipped it and closed her eyes.

“So, what are your ulterior motives?”

“Ulterior motives? Penelope, I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Penelope, my dear.”

“Mrs Tracy, lovely to see you as always.”

“It’s a surprise to see you here,” she eyed them speculatively. “Anything I should know about?”

Virgil tried not to wince. “Grandma.”

“You’re here to ask Scott about his project in person, aren’t you?”

Penelope sighed. “Yes. I want to know what exactly he wants to achieve. There is no war.”

“But there are still people in need.” Scott strode into the room, straight from the office, looking more gorgeous and professional than anyone should legally look. Trust him to make a dramatic entrance.

“So, we run company sponsored relief work,” Virgil said, sitting up straight. “Not…this.”

Scott poured himself a brandy and started to pace. “This is different. And I’ve heard that the Empire aren’t always…friendly towards company sponsored relief work, they’re handling it all.”

“It’s illegal Scott.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself in danger like this.” Grandma added.

Scott shook his head. He was tired. He was always tired. The company pretty much took care of itself; he’d been working himself to the bone over his father’s project. It was the last thing he’d approved before he died and more than that it was something that would make a real difference to the galaxy.

“We don’t have enough pilots,” Virgil said. “You’ve banned Alan from getting involved and we don’t even know where Gordon is.”

“Then we bring him back. We’re a family, we need each other.”

Virgil opened his mouth then closed it again. Then he said “That bounty hunter. She could find him.”

“I don’t know…”

“Dad trusted her father. Why shouldn’t we trust her?”

“I’ll do a background check,” Penelope said. “If it will make you feel better.”

“It will. Good, so Penelope will run a background check on the bounty hunter and if she clears it we hire her to find Gordon. Brains has made some sims for the ships so we can run them and find out who fits what. Yes?”

There was a general murmur of agreement.

“Good. I’ll run it past Brains tomorrow. And I don’t need to tell you that this is highly classified, and nobody can know about it. Understand?”

“Perfectly. I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you, I have an opening night to get to. I’ll send you the details of the check tomorrow.”

“Thanks Penelope.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Virgil offered.

“Don’t worry, I know the way.”

The doors swished shut behind her. Grandma drifted off towards the kitchen, leaving Scott and Virgil alone. Virgil felt like he should say something to fill the silence. Something about hiring a bounty hunter to find their little brother, or about his concert, or the dark circles under Scott’s eyes, or letting Alan know about everything, or how this was the first time he’d seen Scott in a week, or…

He glanced up at Scott and swallowed the words.


	10. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Tracys work on their father's SECRET PROJECT, the bounty hunter known as KAYO tracks down the renegade brother GORDON who joined a smuggling crew after their father's death.

Gordon was having a great time. He’d had several shots of something amber, danced with at least half the people in the club, then made out with Ilar until Mylin had told them to get a room.  
That’s what they were doing now. The rest of the crew had decided (wisely) to stay at the club, mainly because only Mylin saw them leave. The city was still lively at this time of night and the Empire had yet to enforce a curfew in this system. They managed to find their way back to where they’d left the ship, which was probably a minor miracle but neither were really in a state to appreciate it.  
“Yours or mine?”  
“Mine, top bunk’s too dangerous.”  
Gordon snorted with laughter. “We could try living dangerously.”  
Ilar didn’t reply, he’d gone very still.  
“Gord, someone’s here.”  
He pulled himself together as best he could. “Who?”  
Ilar’s lekku gestured to the far corner, cast in shadows.  
Gordon was about to ask if they had anything valuable on board when a shadow detached from the general darkness and spoke.  
“Gordon Tracy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re not even going to pretend?” Ilar hissed.  
“My family isn’t exactly low profile, my face is all over the Holonet.”  
“You need to come with me.”  
“Excuse me, whoever the kriff you are, I don’t need to go anywhere.”  
They stepped into the light, revealing Mandalorian armour. “It will be much less painful if you just come quietly.”  
“I don’t even know what you want.”  
“Your brothers hired me.”  
“Maybe-”  
“No. Hell no. You can tell those wastoids that I’m not coming back. I don’t care about the stupid company, I’m living my own life now.”  
“What if it’s important?” Ilar whispered.  
“It’s not.”  
The Mandalorian sighed. “So it’s the painful way?”  
“It’s the ‘leave me alone and tell them to leave me alone’ way.”  
The Mandalorian was gone, then there was a biting pain in his side, and everything went black.

It was undoubtedly the worst hangover of Gordon’s life and he’d had some terrible hangovers. He felt like he’d been hit by a cargo ship, and he couldn’t feel his teeth. After what could have been an eternity he realised that he wasn’t in his bunk, nor did he recognise the room (unless Ilar had decorated while he’d been sleeping.) It took another couple of eternities for him to remember what had happened last night. He stumbled to the door but it refused to open, even though he swore at it and threatened it with unimaginable violence. He considered the situation carefully and decided the best course of action was to go back to sleep.

“I thought I was being kidnapped.”  
“Do you want the caf or not?”  
Gordon accepted the caf. “How do you drink with the helmet on?”  
He could feel her rolling her eyes. Her armour was a dull teal, there was no decoration that declared her clan, not that that would mean anything to him. Mandalorian clans weren’t exactly his specialist subject. He didn’t even know her name.  
“We’ll be landing in a few minutes, you think you can handle that?”  
“I can handle anything.”  
“Hm.” The door shut behind her and he sagged over the counter. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing his family. Especially not in this state. He wasn’t sure what he was dreading most, Scott’s disapproval, Virgil and Grandma’s worrying, or Alan’s excitement.  
The ship shuddered then went quiet.  
_This is it. The end of my adventures._

Alan hit him at a sprint, he’d grown about two feet since he’d last seen him.  
“Hey.”  
“You came back!”  
“Of course I came back.” Yeah, that sounded convincing.  
Alan didn’t let go, so Virgil ‘s hug was awkwardly around them both.  
“We need to talk.”  
“I know.”  
Then Scott and Grandma were hugging him too, and, for a moment, he remembered why he loved his family.

“You didn’t even think about us! We didn’t know if you were dead or alive! You’re selfish and irresponsible and you’re a disappointment to the family!”  
“Why bother dragging me back? Why not leave me alone so I can do my thing and you can pretend I don’t exist.”  
Scott glowered. Gordon stared back.  
“You paid someone to find me. Whatever you want you must want it bad.”  
“You’re a good pilot.”  
“I’m a damn good pilot. What has that got to do with anything?”  
“Dad, he had this idea, to help people across the galaxy.” Scott turned to gaze out over the city, an impressive silhouette against the sunset sky, Gordon almost snorted at the arrogance of it. “I know the war is over but there are still people in need, still people out there who need our help.”  
Scott turned on the holoprojector. Gordon’s jaw dropped.  
“These are insane.”  
“One of them could be yours.”  
“So you dragged me back because you don’t have enough willing pilots for dad’s crazy plan.”  
For a moment he thought Scott would chew him out for calling their dead dad's plan crazy.  
“Basically. You’re a good pilot, and I know you’re a good person. You’d be suited to it.”  
“Look-”  
“Think about it.”  
“Sell it to me.”  
Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gordon.”  
“I’m serious, tell me your game plan.”  
“Simple. We intercept calls for help and we help.”  
“Uh…how?”  
“The ships are specially designed-”  
“No, how do we intercept the calls?”  
Scott stopped. Blinked. His mouth opened then closed. He blinked again and he cleared his throat.  
“Well, we use our company satellite to…Brains knows the details.”  
Gordon facepalmed. “You don’t know. How will the company satellite pick up distress calls in totally different star systems? Those things don’t broadcast far, and the satellite isn’t powerful enough to pick up tiny signals like that.”  
Scott groaned and sank into a chair.  
“You mean it will only pick up distress calls in the closest systems?”  
“Yeah, and probably only the more powerful ones, and I guess you’re wanting to help the little guy.”  
“We can increase the range…”  
“Do you want to know what I think?”  
“What do you think, Gordon?” he asked in the sort of voice one uses to humour a small child, Gordon resisted the temptation to smack him  
“You need a slicer.”  
He could see the gears turning as his expression cycled through refusal, reasoning, then resignation.  
“We need a slicer.”  
There was a knock at the door, then Lady Penelope entered. Gordon turned his gaze to the window; he didn’t want her to catch him staring again.  
“I couldn’t help but overhear that you might need a slicer. I know a young man who would be eager for the job.”  
“We can’t use any outsiders. It’s enough of a risk having Gordon here.”  
“Hey!”  
“I’ve worked with him before, he’s very discreet. Shall I give him a call?”  
Gordon nodded, but it didn’t matter because for once Scott agreed without argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment x


	11. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope and her friend, the slicer NIKAR CONNIN, meet on Hosnian Prime so ONE can interview him for a TOP SECRET job he desperately needs.

He called himself Nikar Connin but Penelope was sure that wasn’t his real name. It didn’t bother her, slicers this good were hard to come by. She had worked with him on no less than four missions and had decided that he was trustworthy. He was, she reminded herself as he wove through the crowd towards her, rather charming in an awkward sort of way and not at all adverse to improvised espionage, which made him an ideal companion.  
“Nikar, darling, so good to see you.”  
“My lady,” He kissed her hand, his eyes dancing with delight. “You look lovely.”  
“Stop it. We’re here to discuss business after all.”  
“Yes,” his look became more guarded. “You said you’d tell me more.”  
She linked her arm through his and started to guide him towards her speeder.  
“I’m not at liberty to give you all the details, of course, but I will encourage you to take this job. I know it’s not exactly compliant with your usual terms but-”  
“Details, Penny.”  
“It’s an ongoing private project to help people in need.”  
“Cryptic.”  
“It is rather, but I can personally vouch for your future employers. And I will be working on the project too.”  
Nikar shook his head. “I don’t do long term Penny.”  
She turned and took his hands in hers. “Meet them. Then make the decision.”  
“You’ve told them I’ll take it, haven’t you?”  
Penelope laughed, several people stared, one walked into a wall. “I may have staked my reputation on it.”  
“You’re despicable.”

John had many aliases but Nikar Connin was the only one that had endured. He half listened to Penelope telling him the latest gossip of the galaxy’s high society, while his mind was elsewhere. No matter what he had said, he had already decided to take the job. He’d felt himself being pulled towards it and he sensed no immediate danger, no more than usual.  
Parker stopped the speeder outside a non-descript storage facility. There were no signs of who owned it and no other speeders or ships in sight.  
“Here we are,” Penelope smiled brightly. “Let’s introduce you, shall we?”

  
Parker drove off as soon as they were out and Penelope opened the side door and ushered him in. The facility was full of unmarked boxes, there were a few chairs and a table right in front of him.  
“So you’re Lady Penelope’s mysterious slicer.”  
A man, a few years older than him, smiled in a business-like way and held out his hand.  
“I’m One.”  
“Nikar.” He shook his hand.  
“Take a seat,”  
“Is this a test or am I going to get some details on this job?”  
“A bit of both. Penelope said she trusts you and I trust her judgement. So I hope that whatever the outcome of this interview you won’t go and broadcast everything on the Holonet.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Good. I need a slicer to hack into communication systems to pick up distress calls.”  
“You want me to write an algorithm to pick up calls for help? Why?”  
“There are people out there,” The words sounded practiced which meant he’d already given this speech to several people or he practiced it in front of a mirror. “Who need help out there. You’ve travelled the galaxy, you know better than I do that there are people who are helpless, who are dying. We have the power to help them, but we can’t help them if we can’t hear them.”  
“You want a communication hub.”  
“Something like that.”  
Exactly that.  
“What kind of payment?”  
“What would you suggest?” One asked casually.  
“500 credits to set up the algorithm.”  
“Done. Will you stay on? We have an engineer, but a slicer would be brilliant.”  
“I don’t do long term jobs, One.”  
“So I’ve heard but, I can make it worth your while.”  
John raised an eyebrow. “Can you?”  
“Whatever your fees are I can afford.”  
That was promising. John decided to take a risk.  
“What sort of dealings would this job have with the Empire?”  
One, to his credit, did not look thrown at all. “Minimal. Field agents may encounter the Empire but will do their best to stay out of their way. In your job there should be no contact at all.”  
“But that’s not a guarantee.”  
“No.”  
“Where, exactly, will I be working?”  
“Our lab at a secure facility. The construction of an advanced satellite-communication hub is underway, you may be posted there. So, do you want the job?”  
John nodded. “Yes.”  
One grinned and held out a hand. “Welcome to International Rescue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken so long, I've had a lot of uni work to do BUT here it is. (No promises on when the next chapter will be up though). Please leave a review, even if its just complaining about how long you've been waiting x


End file.
